Frostbite
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: A Royal Family from another kingdom has come to visit Enchancia. And while they are there, the prince has taken a liking to the now 15-year-old Sofia. She won't admit it, but she has kind of started to like him too. But when a new villain comes for her amulet, as well as threatens to hurt her family, she must step up and protect them...with Prince Jack's help. How will it turn out?
1. Author's Note

**Howdy guys! Brittany Bauer here!**

**I just want to let you guys know that this is a Sofia X Jack Frost story. I'm not sure if everyone will agree with this type of story, because of Jelsa and everything. But I wanted to try something different. I wanted to see if this would make a good story and to see what you guys will think.**

**This story takes place three years after the final episode of Sofia the First. Sofia is now 15, learning what a teenage princess represents and what she is meant to be, as well as protecting the Ever-Realm.**

**This story also is what it would be like if the Guardians were real people. You'll have to read to find out what I mean. It's hard for me to explain it right.**

**But anyway, I don't want to ramble more than I have. Please enjoy Chapter 1 of Frostbite that will be published right after this. **

**God bless and have a wonderful day.**

**Au avoir!**


	2. Chapter 1

Enchancia Castle was a chaotic mess. The Royal Bakers were trying to get the food and deserts done in a timely fashion, Baileywick was observing the maids as they made a couple of their spare rooms look clean and neat, and the royal family itself was busy getting ready themselves. All this because of another royal family from a faraway kingdom had declared a few weeks ago that they were coming to Enchancia for a talk on trade for goods and services, as well as to get their prince to meet other princesses his age.

And that's where a now 15-year-old Princess Sofia, and a 16-year-old Princess Amber, come into play. Sofia was looking forward to meeting the Prince of Winterveil. From the talk around the castle and from those at her new school of Ever-Realm, he seemed like he could be a nice fellow. And after her recent heartbreak with Hugo going off to a different school, she decided it may have been time to move on.

So she was. Sofia was trying on different gowns she owned to see which one suited her more for the meeting of a Crown Prince, while Amber just complained about how her step-sister had nicer gowns than her.

"Where did this one come from?!" She exclaimed as she took a pretty blue one out. "And this one?!" She pointed towards another purple one. Sofia just rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pink gown from her closet and walked to her changing screen. She quickly changed into it and walked back to the mirror. She looked herself over, seeing how now at 15 she filled out her gowns more than she did as a child. Not by much, but still.

"Tell me the truth, Sofia," Amber began again as she was putting the gown she grabbed back, "how do you have nicer gowns than me?!"

"Mom makes them for me," Sofia answered with a smile and a nod, deciding this pink one was the gown to wear. "Which I don't mind. Makes me feel like a little girl again."

"Do you think she can make me one?!" Sofia giggled at Amber's question, before turning to her from the mirror. The blond princess was still at her closet doors.

"I don't see why not, Amber," She answered, seeing Amber's face light up.

"Oh, goodie!" She exclaimed with a hop and a twirl. "I'll ask her as soon as I can!"

Sofia just giggled once more before turning back to her vanity table, sitting down and grabbing some mascara. She gently put it on her eyelashes, trying not to poke her eye with it and then capped it when she was done. She then grabbed some pink lip gloss and went to put it on, when her sight landed on her old amulet. It was still pink in color. She grinned at the memories of the necklace.

When she first became a princess, her step-dad the king gave her the Amulet of Avalor as a welcome to the family gift and she had kept it on since. It guided her into being the Princess she was today, and the girl she always wanted to be. And as time went on, she became the Story Keeper. She went to different stories to make sure they got their happily ever afters and soon became a Guardian in Training to protect the Ever-Realm. After the battle with Vor, she became exactly that. However, she still kept the title 'Princess of Enchancia'.

But after all that and three years later, the teen princess had decided to take the necklace off. She kept it safe in her room and since there hadn't been anyone trying to steal it later, she felt it was fine having it out in the open.

"Isn't that your amulet?" Amber spoke up, making Sofia jump a bit and sigh.

"Yeah," She spoke back as she looked back at the mirror and applied a light coat of lip gloss to her already pink lips.

"Why'd you take it off?"

"I don't know," Sofia answered. "Felt like it was time to do so I guess?" But deep down, the auburn princess didn't think that was true. She felt like it wasn't time. Like she still needed it in her life. But at the same time, she had learned more than she could at the school of Ever-Realm for young rulers. So it's not like she needed a princess coming to her to guide her anymore.

"Sofia," Amber began, as she walked up to her younger sister and stood behind her. She placed her hands on her shoulders and grinned, "I can see in your eyes that that's not true." Sofia just looked at her like she knew nothing, but Amber didn't seem phased by it. "You should wear it today. I'm sure our father will be happy to see it again!"

"Maybe," Sofia started to protest when Baileywick walked in. The young princesses looked over at him as he nodded and said that the Winterveil Royal Family had arrived. Amber squealed as she raced out of Sofia's room and passed Baileywick. He just bowed to Sofia and left the room after a moment as well.

Sofia sighed with content as she looked back in the mirror and nodded. "You got this," She said to herself before standing up and getting ready to leave, when she stopped and looked back at her amulet. It shined in the light as the sun hit it from the window. As she looked at it for a moment more, she decided to just grab it and put it back on as she left her room. She missed feeling it around her neck anyway.

* * *

King Roland II and Queen Miranda were sitting in the throne room when the King and Prince of Winterveil walked in to greet them. The King was older looking, with a long white beard and shoulder-length white hair. His eyes were a bright icy blue and he seemed a bit chubby. He had a kind nature to his eyes and a sweet smile.

His son, on the other hand, was a thin and handsome young man. He had shorter white hair and the same icy blue eyes as his father. He also seemed to have a charm of a shepherd's staff on a silver chain around his neck.

"Welcome to Enchancia!" Roland announced with a smile. King Nicholas of Winterveil (mostly known as King North) bowed towards him as he nudged his son in the elbow. The young prince bowed slightly before standing tall again.

"Thank you, King Roland and Queen Miranda," North replied, smiling as well as he stood straight up. "It is a pleasure to be here."

"The pleasure is all mine, King North."

Amber stopped at the door leading to the throne room and took a deep breath as Sofia ran up beside her. Her tiara crooked from bumping into her. She quickly fixed it, as well as dusted off her dress, while Amber walked into the room, or rather floated in. Sofia saw the Winterveil Royalty standing there with her parents. This was it. Her moment to show her family she could manage the duties of a teenage princess. So she took a deep breath before walking in after Amber.

Roland had noticed them and smiled before introducing them. "King North, may I present my daughters Princess Amber and Princess Sofia."

The young prince looked over at them and immediately, his blue eyes landed on Sofia's, seeing as her smile lit up her face. He blushed a bit, and thankfully no one noticed it. If his father saw, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Amber was the one to curtsy first as she stood in front of Sofia for a moment. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness," She said with a smile as North bowed towards her as well. The blond princess then walked out of the way of Sofia, letting the auburn princess curtsy as well.

"Welcome to Enchancia," Sofia began, "I hope you find your stay here enjoyable." Roland immediately smiled brightly at how Sofia held herself together, just like how a teenage princess would act like. She had the right posture and her manners were perfect. He couldn't have been more proud.

It seemed that North thought that, too, as he bowed towards for a short moment and then saw as his son walked forward and bowed as well.

"Thank you, Princess," He said, as they stood straight as stared at the other. Sofia just grinned at him as he stared like a deer in headlights. He had never seen a girl like her before. "I-I'm sure we'll have a nice stay."

"I sure hope so," Sofia spoke with a giggle.

"Pardon me, your majesties," Baileywick spoke up. "The guest rooms are all set and ready for the royal visitors!"

"Ah, thank you, Baileywick!" Roland said with gratitude. "Our butler will assist you with anything you need and will lead you to your rooms."

"Thank you, your highness," North spoke before looking at Jack. "Come on, Jack."

Jack nodded to his father before looking back at Sofia. "See you around?" He asked, smiling now at seeing her smile.

"You most definitely will," She answered. At this, Jack had bowed to her again before following his father and Baileywick to their rooms.

Roland smirked at his two daughters before looking over at Sofia. "So what did you think you two?" He asked. "Do you like Prince Jack?"

"He's cute," Amber spoke with a smile. "But I wouldn't want to marry him. I already have someone in mind for that anyway."

"Sofia," Miranda began, "what about you? What did you think?" Sofia smiled up at her parents with her sweet eyes shining.

"He seems nice," She answered. "I can't wait to get to know him better."

"Oh, you will!" Amber exclaimed with a smirk. "They're staying for a few weeks. Maybe two."

"Oh, even better!" Sofia said before seeing the look in their eyes. "What?"

"In a few days, we're holding a ball in their honor," Roland stated, making Sofia look at him confused for a moment. "And I would love it if you were Prince Jack's date, Sofia."


	3. Chapter 2

In his room, Jack was leaning against the wall while staring out the window. Birds flew by as they tweeted their songs of praise. But his eyes held worry. Usually, they held some kind of fun adventure or a spark of hope and love, but not today. And because of this, frost started to form on the wall he was leaning against.

He could feel the air getting colder and looked at the wall, seeing what was going on and quickly tried his best to calm down. Somehow, it just made it worse. North had walked in at this exact moment and saw the frost from his son, immediately rushing to his side and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Jack, calm down," He began, "take a deep breath."

"I'm trying, dad!" Jack yelled in return as the frost spread a bit more. "But with the potential idea and threat of...HIM coming back, it's hard to do so."

North sighed at this comment. "I know son," He stated. "But he was banished a long time ago. I'm sure if he had come back, Tooth would tell us."

"Or Bunny," Jack added with a scoff. Sure he knew Tooth and Bunny, two of his father's loyal assistants, since he was just a toddler of two. But when it came to making sure their kingdom was safe, they had dropped the ball a few times. His assistant of Sandy was more helpful in that than the other two. And Sandy was mute.

North moved to the seat by the window and sat down, looking up at his son now. "Your mother fought hard to keep him away," He told with a grin. "She didn't want our son, the future king, to be burdened by this."

"I know," Jack answered with a sigh. "But at what cost?" He pushed himself away from the window and walked up to his bed. He sat down and put his face in his hands.

North sighed again at this. "Jack, relax," He said. "We're in Enchancia now! Pitch doesn't know of this kingdom! We're safe."

"But what if he finds out about this place, dad!?" Jack retorted, looking up now. "Then we're putting the Enchancian Royal Family at risk!"

"Jack," North started, only to get interrupted by his son again.

"And even if the stories are true," Jack began, "I can't bear the thought of Princess Sofia getting hurt! Or, anyone in this kingdom for that matter."

North just looked surprised at this comment. Usually, he would have to force his son to at least go on one date with a princess he picked out for him. How was it different now?

"Really?" He asked, making Jack look up from the tops of his eyes. "You just met Princess Sofia and you're already worried about her safety?" This made Jack sigh in return.

"I don't know why I'm worried about her more, I just...am," The young prince retorted. Which was the truth? He had just met her and for some reason, felt something tug his heart towards her more than to Princess Amber. It was weird, to say the least. It was almost like the moment his eyes met hers, something clicked inside him, and now he can't stop worrying if their kingdom's number one enemy would show up and harm her. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

North just nodded in response, a smirk on his face. "Could it be," He began, gaining Jack's attention once more, "that maybe you've already found Winterveil's future queen?" At this, the prince gave his father a serious look, one that almost made him look half guilty and half-serious about the situation. But it didn't help that shade of pink rose to his cheeks.

"This is no time to talk about me finding our next queen, dad!" He yelled in return.

* * *

Sofia was laying on her bed in her room after meeting the King and Prince of Winterveil, with a pillow on her chest and her gaze at the ceiling. Her mind was going 2-40, telling her anxious thoughts about the ball and attending it with Prince Jack.

"Me?" She spoke finally, mainly to herself. "Having Prince Jack escort me to the ball?"

At this moment, James had walked in after having been walking from his room. He saw Sofia on her bed with worry in her eyes, which also made him worry, too.

"Sof," He spoke up, "you okay?" This got Sofia's attention and made her look over at her door. Seeing her step-brother made her tiny smile spread on her pink lips.

"I'm fine," She began as she sat up, "just worrying if I'll make a mistake in front of Prince Jack."

"You won't make a mistake," James retorted. "You haven't since you became a Guardian of the Ever-Realm."

"True," Sofia sighed out. "But I'm not that 8-year-old anymore! I'm 15 now! I'm just starting to learn what a teenage princess is supposed to represent!" James just sighed in return before he walked up to his step-sister, and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Sofia asked with worry as she was absent-mindedly playing with her amulet.

"Now that's a nonsense statement," James yelled. "Everyone loves you, Sofia! Don't go there."

"Well, I've gone there," Sofia stated with a scoff. "It was kind of hard not to."

"Sof," The young prince started as he took Sofia's hands into his, giving them a slight squeeze for comfort. "Even though you weren't born a princess, you have made a tremendous mark on the royal world."

"I have?" Sofia asked with curiosity.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed. "You have shown Amber what a true princess should act like! You've shown kindness to commoners when they need a hand!" Sofia grinned at those statements. "You're a remarkable princess, Sofia, whether it's in your blood or not. I'm proud to call you my sister."

"You mean all that?"

"Of course!" James retorted. "And if I think all this, then so will Prince Jack." Sofia smiles wide as she gives James a hug, the blond prince returning it without a second thought.

"Thanks, James," She said. "I needed to hear that."

* * *

The night came quickly, a bit too quickly. The moon shined through the trees of the Enchancian Forest, giving the earth nice warm tones. The rocks sparkled from some spring water splashing on them, and the sound of foot-dragging on the ground could be heard. There, a man with gray skin and slicked back black hair was limping through the brush while his gold eyes held anger in them.

He stopped after a moment and leaned up against the tree was at, letting his heavy breathing calm down a bit. From his spot, however, he could see the tallest tower of the Enchancian Castle. The moonlit it up nicely, letting it shine against the navy sky.

And with this in his sights...he smirked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Quick note: I haven't watched Sofia the First in a while and therefore don't know the whole Secret Library part of the show. So if I get a few things wrong on with it, please forgive me. Now, on to Chapter 3.**

* * *

Sofia walked through the garden for some alone time, thinking of the ball and how she was going to represent Enchancia with the Winterveil Prince on her arm. If Hugo showed up and saw her with Prince Jack...

"You know what, no," She spoke with a smile of determination. "I won't think like that. He decided to leave me after everything and go somewhere else. It's time I fully moved on." She nodded to herself in agreement before walking further into the garden. She walked up to a rose bush and sniffed one of them, not knowing that Jack was upon his balcony watching her.

He couldn't stop. She was just a vision of bravery and beauty in his eyes. "It would figure," He said with a scoff. "Out of all the girls I met throughout the years, it's the one who wasn't born a princess."

After a moment, Sofia noticed a glow bouncing off the petals, making her look down at her amulet and seeing the blue glow emanating from it. "What?" She spoke with surprise. She looked around for a moment before finding a hidden area to hide in. Jack had seen this and got a bit suspicious. So he quickly left his room to go look for her.

Sofia found a hedge and went through it while noticing a book-shaped key on the ground. "Why is the Secret Library calling me?" She asked confused. She quickly grabbed the key and rushed through the door she found immediately after.

Not long after did Jack rush into the garden and looked around. He seemed to be confused a little. "Where did she go?" He asked himself as he brushed his hand through his hair. It didn't take long for him to soon noticed the rose bush Sofia walked through.

* * *

Sofia made her way through the halls before finding the front door to the Secret Library. She took the key and inserted it into the keyhole. Not even moments later the doors opened and Sofia walked in. She took the key back before walking into the library.

"Why was I called back?" She asked out of confusion. "I thought my own story was my last." The Secret Library still looked the same as it did when she was a child. The only big difference was the giant mirror that used to read out the stories wasn't there anymore.

As Sofia walked to the bench, a book of icy blue and white floated down to her. The photo made the young princess and guardian ponder as she stared. There was a silhouette of a Prince and Princess on the cover. The Princess was wearing a gorgeous evening gown while the Prince looked like any other Prince. But the name of the book caught of her completely off guard.

"What?" She spoke softly. "The Story of Winterveil?" The book then floated into her hands and opened up to the first page. It showed a picture of Prince North before he was King.

Sofia sat down on the bench and started to read it out loud. "Once upon a time, Prince North of Winterveil ruled with everlasting love and honor. He protected his people from any evil that came their way." She watched as the page turned again, showing a photo of him on his wedding day to a beautiful young woman.

"He eventually married his childhood best friend and the love of his life, Princess Roselle of Moonview," She continued to read. "Soon after, they were both crowned King and Queen of Winterveil." The page turned again on its own, this time showing Queen Roselle holding a small blue blanket in her arms and was smiling with King North beside her.

"A year after, Queen Roselle gave birth to a young prince, an heir to the Winterveil Throne. They named him-" Sofia stopped as she read the Prince's name. "Jack. This-this is Prince Jack's story!" The page turned again, making Sofia shake her head to rid it of the oncoming confusion and went back to reading the story.

"However, their happily ever after didn't last, for an old enemy of King North's father, the late King Manny, had returned to Winterveil to take control." Sofia saw the photo of the shadowy man on the page. His golden grey eyes were practically glowing in the picture. "Queen Roselle told King North to take young Jack and go to the shelter. She then ordered the guards to attack the wicked man. But their attacks were futile."

Again, the page turned, showing Queen Roselle using a magical necklace around her neck. "Using the necklace's power, she was able to send the wicked man out of the kingdom for a good while...but at the cost of her life." Sofia sighed in sorrow as she read that part. "Oh, wow...that breaks my heart."

The page turned one last time. It showed a photo of a portrait being hung in the great hall of Winterveil Castle. "In honor of her sacrifice, King North swore to only do good by his son and had a portrait of his late wife commissioned to hang in the great hall. It is still there to this day."

"They're forgetting one thing," Sofia jumped as she turned her head to see Prince Jack standing by the opened gate to the Secret Library. "Before my mom used all her magic, Pitch Black swore to get his revenge on Winterveil one day. And even though we're not there right now, I can feel that he's close."

"Pitch Black?" Sofia asked. She had the question on how he found her, but the name he said struck her interest.

"That's his name," Jack answered. "Although, I did call him the Boogeyman when I was younger." He smirked a bit, making Sofia giggle in response.

"That makes sense," She said. "How'd you find this place?"

Jack walked in further before sitting down next to Sofia on the bench. "I followed the same trail that you did," He answered. "Hard to believe you were asked to do my story, now of all times."

"To be honest, I don't know how," Sofia responded. "Three years ago was my last story, when I had to defeat Vor."

"Then, why did-?" Jack started to ask before he noticed Sofia's amulet, a familiar glint in his eyes. Sofia, however, looked at him with concern, wondering why he stopped his question.

"Prince Jack, are you okay?" She asked while placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Jack asked, making Sofia look at it and then back at Jack.

"My step-father, the King of Enchancia, gave it to me," She answered. "Said it was a "Welcome to the family" gift. If only he had known what power it gave me."

"That necklace," Jack began, which somehow made Sofia know immediately where he was going. She turned to the page of Queen Roselle using her magical necklace, finally noticing that the jewel the Queen was wearing was...

"Your mom used the Amulet of Avalor?" Sofia asked surprised as she looked back up the young prince.

"It was an engagement gift from my father," Jack declared. "It was all he had left of her after she died. Guess he gave it to King Roland II when he finally moved on."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sofia exclaimed. "I can always-!"

"No, it's fine," Jack interrupted. "It has been yours since you were, what? 8?" Sofia giggled at that statement. "It's yours now. Besides, it looks good on you."

Sofia grinned at him as she closed the book absentmindedly. Something about this encounter seemed strange to her. Her heart was quickening, her palms felt sweaty. Something about Jack seemed to have put her off her senses and made her lose all ability to be herself. He made her want to be more of a girly girl rather than a girl on the Flying Derby team. He made butterflies swarm around her stomach. Even Hugo didn't make her feel like this.

"Thanks, Prince Jack," She said to him with a slight bow of her head.

"Please," He began with his grin, "just Jack is fine."

"And just Sofia is fine with me."

* * *

King Roland and King North were talking about different goods they could trade, as well as their children, while in the throne room.

"Prince Jack seems to be a nice young man," Roland mentioned after a while, a smile plastered on his face.

"He is," North retorted. "He just like his old man. Always ready to see another smile, as well as protect them just like his mother."

"That's good! Always could use someone like that!"

"However," North began with a slight smirk on his bearded face. "Princess Sofia seems to be a gentle girl."

"Oh, you should have seen her when she was 8," Roland stated. "Boy, was she lost. I'm just so glad she found her way on her own. I mean, she had my help as well as Amber's, but it's nice to see she figured it all out."

"Wasn't she born royal?" North asked confused.

"No. Royal by marriage," Roland answered. "But that doesn't mean she's off the table for anything."

North smiled in return. "Agreed," He said right as Amber came rushing in, screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

"Amber? What's wrong?" Roland asked his daughter as she ran into his arms. Black sand started to creep through the walls and was from the doorway Amber came in from. It was now blocking it and had put North on alert.

"No," He began, "it can't be."

"Surprise," A voice spoke, as black sand moved apart like the Red Sea and revealed Pitch Black to the three of them. "I'm back."


	5. Chapter 4

After what felt like all night, Sofia and Jack found their way out of the Secret Library. Sofia still held Winterveil's book in her arms, keeping it close to her chest as they walked out of the rose bush they went through earlier. The moon was full now, showing that it had gotten later while they sat in there.

"Wow, what time is it?" Jack asked as he looked over at Sofia, seeing how her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It made his breath hitch in his throat as he looked away. He didn't want to admit it, but there was something about the young princess that he couldn't help but fall for. Sure, they just met that afternoon, but maybe there was something to the phrase "love at first sight". It was a shame that Jack didn't believe in that stuff, though.

"I don't know," Sofia answered, giggling as she smiled. "I guess we lost track of time while we were in there."

"Yeah, it seems like it." Jack retorted, looking back at her and only to notice that the book seemed thicker than what he saw earlier. "What is on the rest of the pages?" Sofia looked at the book and noticed the same thing, which puzzled her as she opened it to the page of King North hanging the portrait of his late wife. She heard the hitched breath in Jack's throat, making her grin at him with sympathy. She didn't know what it was like to lose a mom, but she did lose her father out at sea. So, she knew what loss felt like.

After a moment, she looked back at the page and turned it. The picture that was on this page surprised them both. It was a photo of Jack and Sofia bowing to each other that morning. Jack moved closer to Sofia, reading the passage that was now written next to it.

"15 years later, the Winterveil Royalty took a trip to the neighboring kingdom of Enchancia, where the young Prince Jack met Princess Sofia, a girl whom would be vital in the rest of his story," Jack read, before looking back at Sofia.

"I wonder how," She stated as she looked at him again. Her cheeks were starting to warm up at how close they were, and her heart fluttered to life as he stared into her blue-bell eyes. But she immediately moved away, but only by an inch, and turned another page as she shook her head to calm her nerves. This next page was empty, but she could see a photo slowly starting to form.

"Maybe I'm meant to help you finish your story," She said. "I mean, there is a photo forming here, but the rest of the pages are blank."

"Well then," Jack began, sighing in defeat as the moment ended, "how will this story end?"

"That's what we have to find out," Sofia said, spinning back around to look at Jack, her skirt fanning around her as she did so.

Jack went to say something else when the sound of Amber's scream alerted them. Sofia immediately closed the book and held it tight to her chest as she ran towards the sound with Jack in tow. But the Winterveil Prince stopped immediately when he saw the black sand forming around the castle.

"Oh, no," He spoke as Sofia stopped with him. "He's back!" Sofia stared in worry as she thought of her family inside. She went to go save them when Jack grabbed her hand and made them run away from the castle.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Sofia yelled with worry. "My family is in trouble!"

"I know, and so is my father," Jack declared, tightening his grip on her hand. "But right now the best way to save them is to seek shelter away from Enchancia!" He created a snowflake in the palm of his hand and then blew into the air. He went ahead afterward and picked Sofia up bridal style before he took to the sky, making Sofia yelp in surprise.

"You can fly?!" She yelled as she held onto the book and Jack's neck, trying her best not to fall out of his arms.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"How?!"

"You know how there's the Snow Queen?" Sofia nodded her head slowly. "Well, I'm the Snow Prince."

* * *

Pitch laughed evilly as he took a seat on the throne of King Roland II. After brainwashing the Enchancian Guards, he had put them to the task of taking the original royal family to the dungeons with King North. He was in control of one kingdom. Now there was only Winterveil and any other kingdom that would stand in his way to conquer and the world would be his.

One of the guards came back, his once blue eyes now black with darkness. "You!" Pitch called to him, making him stop and look at his new ruler. "Go fetch me Prince Jack of Winterveil! If his father is here, then that has to mean he's here as well."

"I'm sorry, your highness," The guard began, "but Prince Jack is nowhere in the castle."

"Then go find him!" Pitch yelled, making the guard bow to him and gather up his other brainwashed friends. "I can't let him defeat me before my revenge is complete."

* * *

Off in Winterveil, the guard on watch was up in his high tower, eating a sandwich as he stared out off at the beautiful scenery. Snow-covered mountains and ice-covered rivers and ponds. The beautiful moon rose flowers **(1)** were plated on either side of the path to the Winterveil Castle gates. They were even planted in the castle gardens as a gift from the Moonview Royal Family. A beautiful tribute to Winterveil's fallen Queen, Roselle.

The guard grinned as he remembered those days of old, watching as she couldn't want to be a mother, only to have it 2 years after Prince Jack's birth have her die by the powerful magic in her amulet. It was a sad day for everyone and King North, being the sympathetic and compassionate king he was (and still is), he let the guards and castle staff have a few days to grieve properly. Everyone was grateful for that.

At the moment of the last bite of his sandwich (which he finished), he noticed something small floating towards the kingdom. Confused, he took out his binoculars and looked through them, seeing that the small something was a snowflake...a snowflake made by Prince Jack.

The guard got on alert as he grabbed his walkie. "Sargent Bunny," He spoke through it, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, mate? What's up?" A strong Australian accent spoke through the other end.

"I caught a glimpse of one of Prince Jack's snowflakes," The guard returned. "I think he's calling you and the others."

"Thanks for the warning," Bunny spoke with worry. "We'll take it from here." With that, communication was cut off.

* * *

Jack finally landed in a forest and set Sofia down, making her finally be able to flip through the pages of the book again. Once she found the page of their meeting, she turned the page again. She knew something was forming on this page and when she saw it, she sighed. It was the photo of the Enchancian Castle going under Pitch Black's order.

"After years of fear and worry," She began, gaining Jack's attention, "Pitch Black returned from the depths of where he came from and took control of Enchancia, putting its royal family and the visiting King North in the dungeons."

Jack sighed in defeat and sorrow as he sat down on a rock. He put his head in his hands, trying to stop the reeling of his mind. Sofia, however, just stared with sorrow herself. His kingdom's enemy had resurfaced after 15 years. Of course, he'd be feeling the stress and worry of perhaps losing his kingdom. Any future king would.

After a moment, she shook her head to rid her mind of her worried thoughts of her family and turned another page in the book. There she saw the photo of herself in Jack's arms flying away from the castle. "Thankfully," She began to read, "Prince Jack and Princess Sofia managed to escape before they were found in the Castle Gardens. They must come up with a plan to stop Pitch Black's evil reign on Enchancia." She turned another page, not seeing anything, which in turn made her close the book.

"I don't see how," Jack responded. "He's pretty powerful." Sofia leaned against the tree near Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "I knew he'd come back. I knew he'd find where my father and I were, and come for me." Sofia looked confused as she watched the wind blow through his already messy white hair.

"Why you?" She asked as she released his shoulder. "Sure, you're going to the future king of Winterveil, but why not your father since he's already the king?"

"Because my father doesn't have the powers I do," Jack answered, surprising Sofia. "My mom was the one with the powers over ice and snow, even frost." Sofia seemed to understand now, at least she thought she did. Pitch was after power. Not royal power, but a power that could change the entire world as they know it. In which case, Sofia was thinking Pitch would have loved Vor.

"Some people in my kingdom like to call me Jack Frost," Jack added on with a smirk, making Sofia giggle.

"It suits you," She said, with Jack scoffing out a grin.

"Thanks,"

"Prince Jack!" Jack looked to the sky with Sofia, seeing a young woman fly over to them. She was wearing a hummingbird inspired dress with pastel-colored hair (it was a multitude of colors). She even had hummingbird wings on her back. But when she landed, they disappeared. Not even a moment after, a huge hole appeared in the ground and out came a giant humanoid rabbit with boomerangs strapped to his back, while a man on a golden sand cloud floated in. He, too, was golden like his cloud.

"We got your snowflake," The girl, who Jack knew as Tooth, said with worry. "Are you all right, your highness?"

"I'm fine, Tooth," Jack answered as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on. Sofia pushed herself off the tree and stood up straight like any princess would her age. "You guys got that snowflake quick."

"The guard on watch saw it from his post and told me about it, mate," Bunny retorted. "Something must have happened for you to use it so carelessly." Jack rolled his eyes at Bunny's immediate ridicule over the use of his powers.

"I'm 17, Bunny," He began, crossing his arms over his chest while using the tone of a king. This sort of made Sofia grin with a small blush on her cheeks. Now, this she'd admit made him look powerful and in charge...and it kind of made her find him attractive. "I know when it's the right time and the wrong time to use my powers. This was the right time."

"How so?" Bunny asked and was about to get an answer when...

"Ahem," Jack looked at Sofia, seeing her wave at him like he forgot she was even there. He mouthed a sorry to her before looking at his friends and colleagues once more.

"Guys, this is Princess Sofia of Enchancia," He began, making Tooth curtsy to her while Sandy and Bunny bowed. Sofia curtsied back.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess," Tooth said.

"You too," Sofia returned with a smile.

"We were in the garden together when Pitch attacked."

"PITCH?!" Bunny screamed with anger as he stood straight now, while also making Tooth jump out of her bow. Jack just smirked at him as his way of saying that him using his powers at this moment was indeed necessary. "But he's been banished to the fiery depths! Your mother-"

"My mother made sure of that, I know," Jack interrupted. "But apparently she didn't make his torment infinite." He was showing off his authority again as he held up his hand to Bunny. "But we are not placing the blame on her for this. We have to come up with a plan to save Enchancia before it's too late.

Sofia took in a deep breath, calming her nerves from the recent events. It was way late now and she was starting to feel the pull of sleep starting to gain on her like an anchor dropping into the water from a pirate ship. She wasn't sure how much longer she had before she decided to sleep on the grass. But the thought of her family in danger kept her awake. At least, for the most part, it did.

Now if that wasn't keeping her awake, then her amulet glowing again sure brought her out of her slump. "What the-? Why is it glowing again?" She spoke, making Jack and the others look at her. Tooth immediately recognized the amulet around Sofia's necklace as the glow from it faded, revealing that the pink color it was had changed to an icy blue. To be honest, this color was prettier against the silver chain and crown the jewel was placed in. But it still begged the question as to why the color changed after all this time.

"The Amulet of Avalor?" Tooth spoke with surprise, making Sofia look up at the four of them (this included Jack).

"Where did you get that necklace?" Bunny asked, almost looking like he was ready to pull out a boomerang and threaten the young princess. But with Jack there, Sofia was doubting that he'd let that happen. Plus, once she explained the reason she had it, he'd back off...hopefully. But as she went to explain, she heard the gravel further off in the forest crunching under the weight of guards. Enchancian guards who were brainwashed no doubt.

"No time to explain," She said, walking up to Jack. "We need to hide. Preferably somewhere that Pitch won't think of immediately or someplace he doesn't know about."

Sandy raised his hand eagerly as he held up a snow globe. Sofia watched in confusion while the little guy made what looked to be a castle above his head out of golden sand, and then a sign right after. She wasn't getting anything he was trying to say, but Jack seemed to understand as he grabbed the snow globe from Sandy and shook it.

"The Workshop," He whispered as the image of a castle-like building appeared in the globe, which looked just like the sand image Sandy made.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"You'll see, dear," Tooth said with a sweet smile and calming violet eyes.

Jack smashed the snow globe onto the ground and made a portal appear before them. "Come on!" He said as he grabbed Sofia's hand and raced through it. She kept a tight grip on the book as she found herself being absorbed into a magical force she didn't even know about. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all came in after them, and right as it closed...the guards showed up.

* * *

**1 – there is actually a flower called Rose Moon. It's pretty and has become my new favorite flower. I've loved roses, to begin with, but having a rose that is also named after moon...sign me up lol.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry this chapter took a long time to come out. I lost the original outline for this story and had to re-read what I had to work off it and to re-create a new outline. I have to admit though, that was a blessing in disguise because I'm liking this new outline better than the original.**

**Now another quick note, I hope you all are staying safe during COVID-19. Make sure you wash your hands, go out in public minimally, and practice social distancing. We'll get through this. We just have to stay strong.**

**Take care, stay safe, and God be with you all during this hard time.**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
